Kuroko no Basket 50 drabbles
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: 50 drabbles sacados de una tabla de 50 prompts. Son principalmente de AoKise, pero algunas son de KagaKuro, MidoTaka y MuraMuro. Cada capítulo tiene 10 drabbles.


**001. First kiss**

Su primer beso es todo menos planeado.

Teiko acaba de ganar el Inter High por segunda vez consecutiva, la diferencia en el marcador es aplastante. La mirada de Kise se clava automáticamente en Aomine, y aunque aquella mirada no es recíproca, sonríe ampliamente. Aomine está celebrándolo con Kuroko, con ese característico choque de puños que ha visto tantas veces, y aunque Kise sabe que no es momento para envidiar la confianza entre la luz y su sombra, desea tener a Aomine solo para él aunque sea un solo segundo.

Kise debe de tener una cara bastante graciosa mientras piensa aquello, porque Aomine se le acerca riendo con una gran toalla entre las manos y le revuelve el pelo empapado de sudor.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el rostro del otro chico está muy cerca, la toalla cubriéndoles la cabeza. Una risa con esa voz profunda.

Y Aomine le besa.

**002. Final**

Su relación es como una carrera; Kise siempre intentando alcanzar a Aomine. Siempre intentando ser lo suficientemente bueno en todo, cumpliendo las expectativas que la gente tiene sobre él.

Al principio de la carrera van prácticamente a la par; se puede escuchar las risas de los dos en la distancia, mientras van avanzando. Bien entrada la carrera, Aomine empieza a correr más rápido sin que Kise tenga tiempo de reaccionar, y el chico de piel oscura le deja atrás sin problemas. Por eso Kise no se rinde, quiere volver a ir a la vez que él. Ahora solo hay silencios incómodos y el sonido de su respiración, ya no puede oír la del otro.

Muy cerca de la meta Kise se da cuenta de que tiene miedo de tocar la linea blanca. ¿Aomine está ya tan lejos que ni siquiera puede divisar su figura en la distancia? ¿Retrocederá para volver a ir a la par?

Kise no quiere ver el final.

**003. Numb**

Kise sonrió amargamente ante la insistente punzada de dolor en su pierna. Aún le parecía increíble que el árbitro no viese a Haizaki pisando a propósito su pierna ya dañada desde el partido contra Touou. Nada más ver la extremidad temblar un poco, recuerda el partido anterior en vez de concentrarse en el que acaba de ganar. La razón no es otra que Aomine.

Sabe que su pierna no está en condiciones y a penas puede andar con ella, pero sus compañeros de equipo se acercan a él en los vestuarios diciéndole que vaya a un hospital y Kise sonríe –con una de esas sonrisas que pone en las sesiones de fotos – fingiendo que no le duele tanto. También sabe que no puede engañar a su capitán, pero éste sale del vestuario antes de que pueda protestar. Todos los demás le siguen y Kise se queda mirando la puerta hasta que ve una mano oscura que conoce muy bien. Aomine se acerca a él sin decir nada y le echa un vistazo a su pierna dañada. Jura que puede ver un claro sentimiento de culpa en la cara del recién llegado.

Y con solo mirarle, deja de sentir el dolor persistente durante unos segundos, como si con una caricia de esas yemas que tanto echa de menos pudiese anestesiar su pierna.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, Kise...buen trabajo.

**004. Broken wings**

**-**Aominecchi, no es justo que–

-¡Mira, Kise, estoy ya harto! ¡Borra esa puta sonrisa de tu cara y admite que _no _estás bien, dile a tu _querido _capitán que tu maldita pierna está peor de lo que quieres admitir! ¡Joder, me pones enfermo! ¡Cuando no se puede, no se puede!

-¿Y quién dice que tú no harías lo mismo en mi lugar? Quiero decir, si te importase tu equipo lo suficiente. Sabes de sobra que soy su as, y no puedo faltar precisamente en un partido contra Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi juntos. No estoy acostumbrado a ganar cosas importantes, ¿sabes? De hecho, el partido contra Fukuda Sougou ha sido el primer partido importante que ganamos en mucho tiemp–

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Jugar este partido y hacerte aún más daño para no volver a jugar nunca más? ¡No me jodas, Kise! Ese equipo de mierda que tienes es el problema. Si fuesen útiles por su cuenta no tendrían que depender de una persona para poder ganar. Y así tampoco vas a progresar nada. ¿No querías superarme? Pues dejar de gastar tu potencial en un equipo de novatos.

-¡Está claro que tendré cuidado hasta entonces, Aominecchi! Y no... hables mal de ellos. Ahora miro atrás y deseo que en Teiko me hubiese sentido tan a gusto como me siento con ellos ahora. Ganar no es lo más importante, eso lo he aprendido con Kasamatsu-senpai y los demás. Porque aun derrota tras derrota, especialmente tras jugar contra tu equipo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que perder nos anima a darlo todo en el siguiente partid–

-Te están cortando las alas.

**005. Melody**

Kuroko se niega a dormir con Kagami si no puede hacerlo prácticamente encima de él –pero Kagami tampoco tiene objeción alguna al respecto, porque le encanta sentir ese cuerpo tan pequeño entre sus brazos.

En realidad a Kuroko le da igual en qué posición dormir con tal de poder escuchar el pausado ritmo del corazón del otro chico, sonido que le calma hasta quedarse dormido. A los pocos días de dormir juntos, Kagami se da cuenta de esto por la manera que tiene Kuroko de acercar la cabeza a su pecho mientras está dormido, y le empieza a latir tan deprisa el corazón que está seguro de que va a despertar al peliazul. Pero en vez de eso, Kuroko se acerca más y se acurruca junto a él como si fuese un animal pequeño.

A Kagami le cuesta dormir esa noche, porque no quiere dejar de adorar el rostro tranquilo de Kuroko.

**006. Rules**

Ser pareja de Midorima requiere aceptar una serie de cosas. Una gran serie de cosas, de hecho. Porque empezar a salir con Midorima es más parecido a firmar un contrato que al estado de embobamiento al poder estar con una persona que quieres.

Pero a Takao no le importa eso, porque conoce a su compañero y sabe cómo sacar su lado adorable –sí, hasta Midorima tiene de eso.

Entre esa lista de cosas se encuentra no decirle a nadie, especialmente del equipo, que mantienen una relación, no seguirle a todas partes después de clase, no hacer ningún contacto innecesario en público, y demás cosas por el estilo.

Por eso Takao se dedica a contarle a todas horas al resto del equipo que está saliendo con Midorima, le sigue hasta su casa hasta que consigue que el otro le deje entrar y le besa y le toma de la mano siempre que quiere, sin importarle dónde estén.

Porque las reglas están hechas para romperlas.

**007. Chocolate**

-Esto no es para ti, Atsushi. No metas las manos, ¿entiendes?

-Pero Muro-chin... a mí nunca me haces tartas. Y huele bien...

Himuro ignoró su queja con un suspiro y siguió removiendo el chocolate recién fundido, cuyo aroma inundaba toda la cocina. Lo removió hasta que quedó prácticamente líquido, y casi podía escuchar a Murasakibara relamiéndose detrás de él. Sonrió un poco porque sabía perfectamente qué cara estaría poniendo el otro, y pensó en darle una buena porción de tarta cuando estuviese lista.

-Muro-chin, dame un poco...-dijo, y pasó sus largos brazos por la cintura de Himuro, apoyando después la barbilla en su hombro. Le lamió por detrás de la oreja, y aprovechando el escalofrío de su compañero, le tomó de una muñeca y le metió la mano en el líquido espeso.

-¡Atsu–!

-Dijiste que no podía meter mis manos, pero no dijiste que no pudiera meter las tuyas. -Dijo Murasakibara triunfante, acercándose la mano de Himuro a la boca para poder lamer todo el chocolate.

**008. Nostalgia**

Aomine ya no pasa por Teiko después de la graduación.

Cuando tiene que pasar cerca del lugar simplemente toma otra ruta, aunque tarde más tiempo. Le gusta pensar que no pasa por allí porque le recuerda al tiempo perdido contra contrincantes débiles y desmotivados, pero en realidad son otras cosas las que le hacen negarse a pasar cerca de aquel edificio.

Un día, tras decidir que el banco de madera del parque no es buen lugar para echarse una siesta, sale del Touou y de alguna manera o de otra llega a Teiko. Decide ser un hombre y afrontar sus recuerdos de "contrincantes débiles y desmotivados", y acaba en la clase que ocupó el último año. Después va al gimnasio donde practicaban todos sin falta, y si se concentra un poco, puede recordar el tono exigente de Akashi.

También allí jugaba con Kise cada día. Recuerda cómo solía mirarle con los ojos brillantes cuando le pedía jugar contra él, y Aomine tampoco podía negarse –no lo dijo nunca, pero era muy débil a sus miradas. _Maldito Kise, deberías estar aquí ahora._

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le inundó; echaba de menos aquellos días. Le encantaba ver a Kise mejorar cada día, siempre dispuesto a jugar aunque perdiese siempre. Se tumbó en el suelo de parqué y cerró los ojos, no tardando mucho en quedarse dormido.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero el chirriar de una puerta le despertó.

-¿Aominecchi...?

**009. Heartbeat**

_**-**__No me la pases más, Tetsu._

Aquello ya ocurrió una vez con Aomine en Teiko. Desde que dijo esas palabras, Kuroko no volvió a pasarle y Aomine se volvió una bestia. Arrasaba con todos sus contrincantes hasta que no les quedaba ni un atisbo de esperanza para continuar.

-No me la pases más, Kuroko.

Sintió que el latido de su corazón retumbaba tanto en sus oídos que todo su alrededor sonaba como si hubiesen bajado el volumen. No podía creer que eso estuviese pasando de nuevo –y ahora con su nueva luz, con Kagami.

El otro chico ya había desaparecido de su vista para hacer un mate él solo, como olvidando a sus cuatro compañeros restantes y también a los cinco enemigos. Al verle marchar hacia la canasta sintió como si se alejase de él, no solo literalmente. Su juego empeoró a partir de ese momento, era una sombra inestable con una luz deslumbrante.

**010. Stranger**

Cuando Kise vio a Aomine con la camiseta negra y roja del Touou, pensó por un momento que estaba a punto de jugar contra una persona nueva que no había conocido antes. ¿Desde cuándo se reflejaba en los ojos de Aomine esa especie de instinto animal? Kise sentía anticipación y nervios corriendo por sus venas, pero Aomine parecía calmado y a la vez deseoso por empezar.

¿Era así cómo siempre estaba el otro chico al empezar un partido? Bien era cierto que es muy distinto ver esas cosas desde la perspectiva de un compañero de equipo que de un contrincante, pero cada vez estaba más seguro de que Aomine parecía un desconocido.

Antes de empezar el partido había escuchado que Aomine había llegado puntual y aquello solo significaba que esperaba de Kise un partido difícil de ganar. Escuchar eso puso muy contento al rubio, tanto que sus nervios se iban volviendo poco a poco ganas de demostrarle a Aomine lo mucho que había mejorado. Al final lo único que quería Kise es que Aomine le tratase como a un igual.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar cómo el peliazul se marchaba rápidamente tras el partido, supo que definitivamente no conocía a esa persona.


End file.
